


Torn Up

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Rhink Ficlets [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: High School, M/M, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett makes an unpleasant discovery at his locker.





	Torn Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkythingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkythingz/gifts).



“What the fuck,” Rhett breathed, careful not to let the bewildered swear come out as more than a whisper.

The question drowned in the din of teens chattering between classes, the looming threat of the bell forcing students to get their five minutes of socialization in as frantically as possible. The hooting, laughter, and hollering of raucous groups of friends made for a terrible soundtrack as Rhett’s stomach churned. He stood in front of his open locker, looking at the inside of the firetruck-red metal door.

There, pinned to the locker with the same nondescript magnet as always, was the faded Polaroid of himself and Link, grinning ear-to-ear, arms around one another’s shoulders outside of a movie theater.

Or, to be more accurate, there was _half_ of said photo.

Disbelief dragged Rhett’s eyes down the jagged white tear in the middle that had haphazardly separated his friend’s body from his own. The only smile in the grainy image was now Link’s. Rhett stared at the ripped thing, frozen, trying to process what in the hell he was looking at. But no matter how long he looked, the reality of it didn’t seem to sink in.

Someone had somehow broken into Rhett’s locker. They had taken the photo of him and Link. And they had ripped Rhett out of the picture. And then they’d just… put it back?

Thoughtlessly he began scanning the floor for the half of the photo with himself on it. Whoever had done it must have crumpled it up. They must have. Because the alternative--someone sneakily obtaining a photo of a deliriously happy Rhett for their own personal whims--scared him too much to think about. With one last glance at the photo and the nearest wall clock, Rhett shut his locker without retrieving the textbook for his next class, and bee-lined to the biology lab.

He would be late to english, but he didn’t care. And he knew who else wouldn’t care, either.

 _“Link,”_ he hissed from the doorway, motioning quickly to the shorter brown-haired boy seated near the back of the room. The way the other’s face lifted when he looked up to find Rhett made the older one’s breath catch, but he pushed it down and soon they were both standing in the hallway, getting funny looks from others filing into the classrooms.

“Something happened,” Rhett murmured, looking over his shoulder at the emptying halls. “Can we go talk in the bathroom?”

 

-

 

“What’s up, man? You’re pacing like you’re tryin’ to burn a hole in the ground,” Link scolded him, eyes carefully locked onto Rhett’s dirty tennis shoes. “Tell me what’s goin' on. I’m gonna be marked as truant for this.” There was no real guilt-trip behind the statement--just a prod to get Rhett to talk.

Pausing in front of a sink, Rhett wheeled to face his best friend, pointing with both hands. “You know that photo I keep of us in my locker?”

Link blinked owlishly. “Uhh. The one of us from like… 7th grade? After we finished seeing _Home Alone?”_

“Yes.”

“Yeah. Okay, what about it?”

“Someone tore it in half,” Rhett admitted with no small amount of difficulty, glaring pointedly down into the porcelain basin of the nearest sink. “Someone got into my locker, and tore me out of the picture. And I’m pretty sure they took it with them.”

“What the crap.” Link squinted. “Why would anyone want a photo of--”

“I don’t know!” Rhett blurted with an exaggerated wave. “That’s freakin’ weird, right?! Why does someone out there need a photo of my face? I mean, don’t get me wrong, me being in the picture isn’t why I like it so much, but still! I really don’t like the thought of someone going through my things and destroying my property like that!”

“I hear you man, stop yelling! It’s going to be okay, Rhett,” Link offered from underneath brows tented in concern. “Probably just some… some girl with a crush who found out your combination? You should be _flattered.”_ The suggestive lilt of laugh in his voice did nothing to help.

 _“Flattered?_ I feel sick! That’s the only copy of that photo that I own. I can’t get another one. And now it’s destroyed!” Rhett shot back, passing a glare at Link sharp enough to skewer him.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Rhett.”

The mumbled words elicited an immediate, exhausted sigh in response.

“Shoot, Link. I don’t mean to take it out on you. I just…” Rhett’s once purposeful pace had died to a tired shuffle as he trudged to a wall and leaned back against it. With both hands he rubbed his face, pulling down hard. “Why’d they have to do me like that? I’m surprised anyone even knows that picture exists.”

Link watched Rhett carefully, eyes shifting between the older one’s fallen expression and the dirty yellow tiled floor. “I can ask around, if you want. See if anyone knows anything.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Link bowed his head slightly, searching for Rhett’s eyes. When he found them, he smiled. “I’ll keep it on the down-low though. Okay?”

Link spoke so simply, like the problem was already solved. Like the photo didn’t matter--not in the way Rhett felt like it had. Not when the wild-haired brunette was standing in the bathroom with him, leaning forward to maintain eye contact, hands clasped unassumingly behind his back and coaxing him: _it’s gonna be okay, I want you to have a good day, we’ll figure it out together._

Rhett felt the familiar flutter in his chest after enough time had passed for Link to raise his eyebrows expectantly. He still hadn’t answered.

“Yeah. Okay,” he managed, shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets. “Thanks, bo.”

 

-

 

The last bell of the day rang, and the cacophony of high-schoolers released from their cells was nearly deafening as they raced to the bus lines. The smell of cigarettes from the student lot wafted in from outside as Rhett visited his locker one last time, spinning his car key chain on a finger, deciding to ignore the torn photo in the door. Looking at it would only sour his mood again.

He made it most of the way through exchanging his books before his gaze fell on it.

The complete photo, taped together. The repair job was so meticulous that the way it bent in the middle was the only indicator that anything had even happened to it. Rhett gingerly removed it from under the magnet--bringing it to his face to try and examine the damage--when a folded piece of paper fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Rhett’s fingers gripped the edge of the photo reverently as he bent over to retrieve the note and unfold it, smoothing the creases carefully.

 _R -_  
_I’m sorry I tore our photo. I'm surprised you didn't catch on._  
_Who else would know your combination?_  
_I had reasons for doing it that made sense at the time_  
_like wanting to own part of it_  
_or assuming you wouldn’t care, since it’s such an old picture_  
_or maybe even that I know you’ve been talking to ashley a lot lately_  
_ & you should be focusing on her, man._  
_Keep a photo of the two of **you** together in your locker._  
_Not me._

 _Anyway_  
_I’m sorry._  
_None of those excuses pardon what I did._  
_I’m taking the bus home today so you don’t have to be around me. Drive safe._

 _See you tomorrow. Sorry  
_ _\- L_

 

Rhett read the end of the note twice before slamming his locker shut and bolting for the bus line, preparing to shout the only name on his lips.


End file.
